Tentang Perasaan dan Egoisme
by thepoetry
Summary: Sementara Eri hanya berpikir, bahwa sepertinya Tuhan dan semesta sedang memberinya kesempatan untuk mulai merangkai keputusan atas perasaan dan egoisme-nya. For Infantrum Four Seasons Challenge.


Eri Kisaki tidak pernah benar-benar mengerti keegoisannya pada satu-dua hal tertentu…

Entahlah, mungkin ia sudah terlalu terbiasa pada kemenangan mutlak atas argumen-argumennya, atau pada kekuatannya sendiri untuk membuat pihak lain mengaku kalah padanya. Wanita itu tidak pernah membiarkan dirinya mempermasalahkan atau dipermasalahkan hal-hal sepele, ia selalu mempunyai standar untuk dirinya sendiri, dan tidak pernah ada sesuatupun yang bisa menggeser standar itu dari dirinya. Bahkan bila standar yang 'bergeser' itu berkaitan dengan perasaan dan hidupnya sekalipun… Pada akhirnya sisi egoisnya selalu menang menuntut standar itu terpenuhi, bahkan bila itu hanya akan membuatnya kembali pada suatu perasaan yang bisa disebut secara kasar sebagai 'kesedihan'.

Logika cemerlangnya sendiri sulit menjawab mengapa hal itu selalu terjadi, dan satu-satunya kesimpulan deduktif yang bisa ia dapat adalah karena memang seperti itulah dirinya. Ia terlalu keras kepala, dan itu menjadikannya egois pada satu-dua hal tertentu.

Ratu Dunia Pengadilan itu memikirkan dan merasakan banyak hal kala itu, sementara raganya tersandar nyaman dalam rengkuhan sofa lembut yang sedang didudukinya, menikmati keindahan musim dingin berupa rintik-rintik salju yang mulai turun di luar sana. Cukup ditemani oleh secangkir kopi dan setumpuk surat kabar.

* * *

**Tentang Perasaan dan Egoisme**

by thepoetry

a Detective Conan/Case Closed Fanfiction

©Aoyama Gosho

* * *

Warning :** Doesn't contains dialogue**. No guarantee for your boring-ness feeling that may happen when you read this.

But for you who read this fic to the bottom, say Congratulations for yourself! And biggest gratitude for you who hit, read, and review.

For Infantrum FanFiction Challenge : Four Seasons

Enjoy!

* * *

Disinilah dia, di dalam salah satu kafe nyaman yang terjajar di pinggir jalan raya tak jauh dari tempat tinggalnya. Sedang menikmati saat sendirinya. Bukannya itu ia rasa menyedihkan, dia sudah terbiasa pada akhirnya, sendiri seperti ini. Eri Kisaki menyesap singkat kopinya yang tinggal separuh, untuk sesaat membiarkan pandangannya terpaku pada pemandangan di luar jendela kaca di hadapannya; butir-butir salju yang berjatuhan. Indah.

Sebenarnya jarang ia keluar di musim dingin seperti ini. Biasanya dia lebih suka berdiam di depan meja kerjanya, mencoba menghangatkan diri dengan memusatkan pikirannya kepada lembar-lembar yang berkaitan dengan profesinya, mencoba menumpulkan inderanya dalam merasakan dingin. Tapi lain untuk kali ini. Sepertinya, pemandangan berupa tumpukan suratkabar yang teronggok di salah satu sudut ruang kerja yang tadi tak sengaja dilihatnya, mendorongnya untuk meraih mantel abu-abunya dan berjalan keluar ke kafe dekat tempat tinggalnya, sambil membawa serta tumpukan suratkabar itu. Hanya Tuhan dan dirinya yang tahu, apa gerangan hubungan antara suratkabar dan pergi ke kafe.

Perlahan wanita berkacamata itu meraih satu suratkabar yang ia bawa dari tumpukan yang merebah di meja kaca di hadapannya. Merentangkan surat kabar itu dan membalik halamannya satu persatu. Sepertinya ada artikel tertentu yang ingin dia baca kembali. Sepersekian menit berlalu, dan wanita berkacamata itu berhasil menemukannya, lalu membaca artikel itu dengan ekspresi serius dan penuh perhatian. Itu adalah artikel yang menyebutkan sebuah pemecahan kasus pembunuhan oleh Kogoro Tidur, dan yang sedang dibacanya ini, adalah tentang pembunuhan yang dilakukan aktor terkenal Kenzo Hijikata kepada isterinya sendiri. Ironis, pikir wanita itu saat ia selesai membacanya. Kenapa ada orang yang melenyapkan begitu saja karunia berharga yang ia punya―seperti seorang isteri, padahal ada orang lain yang sebegitu inginnya 'memiliki' pasangan hidupnya selalu. Atau hidup bahagia dengan selayaknya bersama.

_Iya 'kan? Atau kau tidak peduli pada hal semacam itu, Pria Bodoh?_, batin Eri, menghantarkan rasa sarkasme yang bersamaan dengan kesedihan saat memikirkannya. Ia hanya menghela nafas dalam sebelum melipat suratkabar itu kembali dengan rapi dan melanjutkan membaca yang lainnya di tumpukan itu. Semua suratkabar itu, adalah suratkabar yang memuat berita tentang kasus yang berhasil dipecahkan oleh Kogoro Mouri. Katakanlah wanita itu memang sulit untuk bisa benar-benar memaafkan detektif terkenal sekaligus suaminya itu, tapi ini salah satu keegoisan dirinya untuk mengetahui apa saja yang berhasil pria itu lakukan. Sebenarnya kenyataan ini ingin ia simpan saja dalam dirinya, tapi Norifumi―rekan pengacaranya, beberapa waktu lalu malah membocorkannya kepada pria itu dan putrinya sewaktu mereka tak sengaja bertemu di Karuizawa. Memang itu membuatnya malu, dan sedikit meruntuhkan egonya terhadap pria detektif itu. Tapi sungguh, itu tidak penting untuk dipikirkan. Apakah itu membawa suatu pengaruh drastis pada suaminya―atau mantan suaminya―itu? Ran sempat berkata bahwa pria itu mengikuti semua berita persidangan yang ia hadapi, tapi apakah itu pada akhirnya memberikan pengaruh untuknya dan pria itu?

Ah. Dia tidak akan lupa pada permohonan pria itu supaya ia mau kembali, yang ia dengar tak lama setelah itu. Tapi ia sudah memutuskan, itu tidak cukup. Belum. Baginya, standar soal itu masih belum dipenuhi. Keegoisannya kembali mengambil alih, walau harus diakui, ia merasakan harapan pada akhirnya.

Apa yang bisa ia lakukan sekarang hanyalah menunggu.

.

.

.

Sudah bermenit-menit lamanya wanita itu menekuni tumpukan suratkabar yang dibawanya itu. Berbagai artikel tentang Kogoro Tidur ia baca kembali, nampaknya semakin lama pria itu semakin sering memecahkan kasus secara menghebohkan, Eri yakin pria itu pasti sudah mendapat banyak kenyamanan dari ketenarannya itu. Lebih banyak digemari wanita muda hanyalah salah satunya. Wanita itu hanya mengerutkan kening dengan tidak suka saat memikirkan ini. _Sampai kapan pria bodoh itu menghentikan sifat mata keranjang memuakkannya itu? _

Wanita itu menghela nafas dalam kembali. Tiba-tiba saja ia mengingat permohonan suaminya lagi. Apa persisnya yang dia katakan kepadanya dulu, di tepi kolam renang hotel yang mereka inapi di Karuizawa?

_Bisakah kau kembali? Aku tak tahan lagi…_

Kurang lebih seperti itu. Ia ingat bahwa ia mendengarnya dengan perasaan yang sulit digambarkan. Jelas tak mungkin ia mengingkari datangnya perasaan bahagia di dasar hatinya, tentu saja. Bagaimanapun egois dan keras kepalanya dirinya, ia tetap hanya seorang wanita yang mempunyai perasaan 'kan? Namun di saat ia kembali mendengarnya dalam bentuk rekaman suara di kantornya, mau tak mau sebuah pertanyaan menggantung di dalam hatinya. Bagaimana sebenarnya pria itu menganggapnya, di luar sifat mata keranjangnya itu? Pria bodoh itu terlalu mudah teralihkan pada wanita cantik dan selalu bersikap tidak dewasa…

Apakah pria mata keranjang itu sampai sekarang tidak bisa belajar untuk memikirkan bagaimana perasaannya saat melihat tingkahnya kepada wanita-wanita lain? Eri hampir selalu mendapati bahwa jawabannya adalah 'iya'. Sepertinya memang masih terlalu cepat seratus tahun untuk mengharapkan pria itu mengerti. Atau peduli. Atau menyadari.

_Bisakah kau kembali?_

Bodoh. Apakah pria itu mengira bahwa hanya dirinya sendirilah yang menggaungkan pertanyaan itu? Perkataan itu, sekalipun bisa membuat Eri tersentuh atas kemauannya mengucapkannya―hanya meninggalkan rasa sangsi dan ketidakyakinan yang menyakiti perasaannya, pada akhirnya. Seberapa sungguh-sungguh perkataannya itu, Eri ingin tahu. Apakah perkataan itu mengisyaratkan kebenaran bahwa memang pria itu benar-benar membutuhkan keberadaannya? Bahwa memang pria itu sudah mengerti apa yang membuatnya ditinggalkan olehnya, mengetahui apa yang menyakiti hati istrinya selama ini? Sungguh, Eri tidak mau lagi merasakan luka di tempat yang sama.

_Aku tak tahan lagi…_

Eri mengeluarkan tawa hambar. Apakah baru saat itu pria bodoh menyebalkan itu menyadari bahwa 'ia sudah tak tahan lagi', setelah sekian lama? Sadarkah dia bahwa justru Eri-lah yang selama ini berusaha bertahan saat melihat kelakuannya, tindakannya, dan sifatnya? Sekalipun pria itu memang terdengar mengucapkannya dengan sungguh-sungguh kepadanya, tetap saja bagi Eri itu masih belum cukup. Entah pria itu menyadarinya juga atau tidak. Mungkin saja tidak, mengingat betapa lambatnya dia menyadari sesuatu yang seharusnya cukup jelas. Eri tak habis pikir pada apa yang dipikirkannya dulu saat memilih pria macam Kogoro Mouri sebagai pendamping hidupnya, yang sekarang hanya memunculkan perasaan sedih baginya… Walau memang tidak sepenuhnya kesedihan yang ia berikan kepadanya, kalau ia mengingat Ran.

Kadang Eri berpikir, barangkali ia bersikap kejam pada Ran, membuatnya berada dalam situasi keluarga yang tidak nyaman. Kedua orangtua yang lebih sering saling murka satu sama lain bila bertemu. Tapi ia pantas bersyukur terhadap fakta bahwa Ran bukan anak kecil lagi untuk menyadari kepelikan yang ia rasakan, dan cukup tahu bahwa baik dirinya maupun Kogoro selalu menyayanginya. Mengetahui hal itu cukup mampu mengenyahkan rasa bersalahnya kepada putri semata wayangnya itu.

Namun sekalipun Ran berusaha mengerti perasaannya, gadis itu tetap mengharapkannya kembali. Tidak ada yang salah dari harapan gadis itu, karena ia harus mengakui, jauh dalam hatinya ia selalu menunggu. Menunggu saatnya kembali.

Karena bagaimanapun ia masih meragukan dan menyangkal suaminya itu, ia memang selalu ingin bisa kembali. Pertanyaannya adalah, kapan? Dia belum bisa menjawabnya.

.

.

.

Salju di luar sudah mulai menumpuk. Ditandai dengan terlihatnya lapisan-lapisan putih salju di atas permukaan yang terlihat di luar sana. Eri hanya melirikkan matanya sekilas ke luar sebelum ia kembali memandang halaman suratkabar yang sedang ia buka sekarang.

Tiba-tiba saja wanita itu terpaku melihat sebuah foto yang tampak di matanya. Setelah sejak tadi ia memikirkan sosok pria bodoh itu dalam kecamuk hati dan pikirannya, kali ini ia melihat sebuah visualisasi dari sosok itu. Ditampilkan dengan kesan bangga saat selesai memecahkan sebuah kasus, dengan beberapa mikrofon yang teracung ke arahnya.

Eri Kisaki memandangi foto suaminya itu dalam sebuah pertanyaan yang tak terucapkan; _kapan kau bisa benar-benar mengerti_?

Sepertinya kali ini perasaan melankolis sedang menguasainya. Mungkin untuk kali ini saja, ia membiarkan emosi menguasainya. Mungkin untuk kali ini saja, dia akan membiarkan dirinya mengakui bahwa ia merasakan sebuah kerinduan pada orang yang selalu menjengkelkannya. Kali ini saja, dia mengakui keegoisannya pada satu-dua hal tertentu, yaitu pada keinginannya untuk melihat sebuah penyesalan yang paling nyata yang bisa ditunjukkan oleh Kogoro Mouri kepadanya. Dia mengakui pada akhirnya keegoisannya itu memang selalu menghantarkannya kepada kesedihan dan kerinduan yang tak pernah ia utarakan pada siapapun.

Biarkan saja, kali ini ia membiarkan sebulir air mata menuruni pipinya…

.

.

.

Eri Kisaki mengangkat kepalanya yang sudah cukup lama menunduk memandangi suratkabar yang terentang di tangannya, masih dengan berkas air mata yang cukup terpeta jelas di wajahnya. Dia melihat bahwa langit sudah semakin menggelap, dan salju semakin padat di luar sana. Mungkin sudah saatnya untuk menyudahi segala sesi emosional ini…

Saat itulah, hanya dengan satu gerakan kepala, semesta menunjukkan satu dari sekian banyak konfigurasi akuratnya dalam merangkai kejadian dan kebetulan, karena entah bagaimana tiba-tiba saja Eri Kisaki sedang menatap wajah terbengong Kogoro Mouri di luar jendela.

Nampaknya pria itu sedang menghentikan langkahnya dan menatap jendela kaca itu tepat saat Eri mendongakkan kepalanya, entah bagaimana sehingga mereka bisa bertatapan.

Eri hanya membiarkan ekspresi terkejutnya bertahan selama sepersekian detik sebelum wanita itu menatap pria itu dengan tatapan yang lebih sulit diterjemahkan, sementara pria di luar jendela kaca kafe tetap menunjukkan ekspresi terkejutnya.

Dengan cepat si wanita berkacamata itu mengamati sosok yang sedang dilihatnya dengan lebih seksama. Kogoro Mouri sedang berjalan sendirian, entah darimana, mungkin dari tempat pachinko di sekitar sini, dan membawa serta sebuah suratkabar di tangannya. Sebelah tangannya tersembunyi dalam saku mantel kelabunya, sementara tangan satunya memegangi suratkabar itu di depan tubuhnya, dan jelas terbaca sebuah judul artikel berita tentang persidangan baru yang wanita itu sedang tangani.

Sudah terlambat untuk menutup suratkabar yang sedang terentang di jemari lentiknya itu. Kogoro Mouri pastilah sudah melihat fotonya disana lebih dulu.

Tidak ada yang bicara, mereka hanya saling menatap. Sementara Eri hanya berpikir, bahwa sepertinya Tuhan dan semesta sedang memberinya kesempatan untuk mulai merangkai keputusan atas perasaan dan egoisme-nya.

* * *

Owari

* * *

Maaf kalau fic ini boring banget dan terkesan dipas-paskan. Sungguh.

Maaf juga untuk yang lainnya yang ditimbulkan gara-gara fic ini. Sungguh saya tak bermaksud. Inilah contoh nyata keabalan fic saya.

However...

Thanks for for this great challenge :)


End file.
